fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Chet Perez
|birth date= |height=5'4" |weight=172 lbs |theme_color=Red |specialty= |hobby= |likes= * Nighttime * Aliens |dislikes= * Horror movies * Big cities |status=Deceased |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates=Murdered by Tamako Fujiwara |family= * Unnamed grandpa''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 5 |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Chet Perez is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. He is known as Super High School Level Astronomer. Gallery :For more images of Chet, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Chet Perez/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Chet is short and stout, with pale skin and a curly mop of brown hair. He has a fairly large build, with round features. Chet wears a red and white Letterman's jacket with a white star above the right pocket, and star shaped insignias on the right shoulder.He wears cargo shorts, red sneakers, and white socks. Personality Chet is a friendly young man who tries his best to treat the people around him with kindness. He loves the stars, and gets excitable when talking about anything involving space. Anything that interests him he is willing to fully immerse himself in, even if it's a pseudoscience, like astrology, which he has shown an interest in. He tends to be somewhat cowardly, and has trouble with loud noises, or things he sees as scary. Even when threatened with the face of death, Chet refuses to help cover for Tamako even when knowing he'd likely be killed if he had refused to help. He also shows no apparent problems with Tamako's blood drawing sessions. History Killing Game During the first trial, Chet finds out, to his horror, that ever since the students had woken up in the basement of Freedom Academy, Tamako Fujiwara had been drawing blood from him in his sleep, causing him to feel weak and light headed. Murder Plan Gone Wrong As a result of leaving his door unlocked every night for Tamako to draw blood from him, a voluntary action he had done for reasons unknown, Kokona would find ease in entering his room with a hammer, with the intent to kill him with it. Before getting a fatal swing on him, Tamako, who had just walked into the room to collect blood from Chet, would stab Kokona in the back in efforts to protect her friends. Having just witnessed a murder, Chet would become quite panicked and would shake in the corner of the room from fear. Despite Tamako attempting to make him help her cover up the crime to save her friend, Chet would refuse to do so, ultimately leading for him to be killed. Now dead, Tamako would carry his and Kokona's bodies on two different tarps into the Infirmary, where she would leave them lying down. Soon after Four would discover an injured Maya, she along with Hunter would discover the bodies of both Kokona and Chet. Talent & Abilities Astronomer Creation & Development Milkpunches originally designed Chet with an ahoge because he intended him to be a protagonist. He originally had facial hair in his design, but he ended up removing it because he didn't want to have multiple characters with facial hair.HDRH20 Artbook: HDRH20 Complete Edition References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Male